


Special Delivery

by aceschwarz222



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Not What It Looks Like, Pizza, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Being a pizza delivery person meant you got to experience all sorts of people. But you definitely weren’t expecting to meet some of the Avengers on an abandoned road with sixteen pizzas in your car.





	Special Delivery

You sighed and squinted in the darkness as you tried to navigate the small dirt road with your car. Thirteen boxes of pizza were stacked dangerously high in your back seat while another three were sliding around the passenger side floor. Your job as a pizza delivery person made for some pretty interesting drives, but this was by far the weirdest. **  
**

First of all, the number of pizzas was ridiculous. Your boss had made the customer pay over the phone because he was worried it was a prank call.

And then there were the toppings. There seemed to be an infinite number of combinations, and none of them made any sense to you. Who put pineapple and mushrooms on the same pizza?

Well, hopefully, the mystery pizza orderer was a good tipper.

“You have arrived at your destination.”

You practically jumped out of your seat as the GPS chirped at you in its British accent. Looking at your surroundings, you were convinced it had made an error because there was no house in sight. Just as you were about to pull off to the side of the road, a tall figure dashed out in front of you.

You screamed and slammed on the brakes, causing all of the pizzas to slide forward. Thankfully, you had enough reflexes to catch the ones in the back, but the front ones weren’t so lucky.

The man ran over to your window and you scrambled for your pepper spray. He had a shock of blonde hair and bruises all over his face. His shirt was torn, and a layer of gauze wrapped up his entire arm.

“GET AWAY!” you screamed, clicking the lock on the doors. Your heart threatened to burst out of your chest and you decided no huge tip was worth dying on the side of a tiny road.

“It’s okay!” the man exclaimed through the window. “I ordered the pizzas!”

You stopped screaming and stared at him incredulously. “You what?!”

He pointed to the boxes in your car. “The pizzas! They’re mine!” He crossed his finger over his heart. “I can even tell you what I ordered!” Before you could stop him, he listed off every single pizza topping combo without missing a beat.

You slowly unbuckled your seatbelt and opened the door, pepper spray in hand. “Dude,” you finally said, “what the hell?”

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry about the road,” he chuckled. “And for scaring you.”

You shook your head, ready to get the delivery over with. “It’s no big deal,” you replied nonchalantly, your still-pounding heart saying just the opposite. “Where’s your house? I can help you carry the pizzas in.”

The man coughed. “Well…uh…you see…”

Before he could say any more, a bright light filled the sky and it sounded like a jet engine was flying overhead. For the second time in one night, you screamed bloody murder and prepared to have a heart attack.

“Oh shit!” you heard the man mutter. He walked towards the light and waved. “Tony! Back off! Everything’s fine!”

You gasped as freaking Iron Man descended from the sky, with Captain America following close behind on the ground. If you hadn’t been so preoccupied with keeping your bladder in check, you might have been more amazed.

Iron Man’s suit opened and Tony Stark walked out, glaring at the blonde man. “Our perimeter sensors went off and then you disappeared. What the HELL happened, Clint?!”

Steve Rogers pointed to your cowering form. “Tony, look.”

Clint held out his arms. “Listen guys, it’s all a misunderstanding.”

“A MISUNDERSTANDING?!”

The three men looked back at you as you stood up and shouted. You were tired, scare out of your mind, and ready to go home to drink tea and watch Netflix. You were so done. “I drive around some dark, terrifying road with sixteen pizza boxes in the back of my car, and you’re calling it a MISUNDERSTANDING?”

Steve Rogers looked sharply at Clint. “Hang on, you nearly compromised a stakeout so you could get pizza delivered?”

Clint groaned. “Aww, c’mon Cap! I was hungry!”

“We have food!” Tony shouted back.

“Nothing good! It’s all those crappy ready-made meals!”

“And pizza’s not ready-made?”

“It is on a whole different level compared to the shit you stocked that house with, Stark.”

Steve looked like he could strangle them both then and there. Clearly, Clint had called you in during some sort of secret mission.

“Guys, knock it off! You’re scaring the kid!”

Tony and Clint stopped immediately and stared guiltily at you. “Sorry,” they mumbled.

You pinched the bridge of your nose and sighed. “Look, can you guys just take your pizzas and let me leave? I have a date with my couch, and you’re my last delivery tonight.”

Tony and Steve glanced at each other warily. “Listen,” Steve said, “you technically compromised a mission…”

“Dude, I don’t care about your mission. Hot date, remember?” You crossed your arms and tapped your foot impatiently.

“Tony?” Steve asked. Tony let out a huff of air as he worked out the logistics in his head.

“Do I get a say in this?” Clint said.

“NO!” the other two exclaimed.

Tony sighed. “Alright, let’s get the pizza out of your car and go.”

You could have kissed him for saying those magic words, but you refrained. Steve and Tony grabbed the pizzas in the back seat while Clint took the ones in the front.

“Clint, who the hell orders sixteen pizzas?” Tony’s muffled voice asked from behind the boxes.

“I’m hungry!” Clint defended. He had already broken into one of the boxes and was munching an the aforementioned pineapple and mushroom slice.

"Next time Natasha can come babysit you on missions," Steve sighed, looking up into the night sky. 

Tony just shook his head and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to you. “Sorry about the mix up,” he said.

“Well, you definitely made my night interesting,” you replied with a smile.

You gave the three men a small salute and got back into your car. After watching them disappear into the tall grass, you started the engine and began to drive away. About two minutes later you slammed on the brakes again.

“Holy shit,” you whispered to yourself. “I just met some of the Avengers!” You quickly dug the cash Tony had given you from your center console, and your jaw dropped open when you saw just how much money you now had.

You put the car back in drive and called your favorite pizza place (not your own). You gripped the money as a wide smile took over your face. Ordering your favorite pizza was a luxury you couldn’t afford, but tonight was different.

You giggled someone picked up on the other end.

“Hi! I’d like to place an order for delivery…”


End file.
